Coming Undone
by BankOnKidd
Summary: Stephanie McMahon's secret is about to start coming undone.


**Hello there and welcome to my new story! Triple H/Steph/A Hart Pairing! I hope to continue this story so I hope people get interested in it. I only own original characters! So... read... enjoy... review :D**_  
_

* * *

_"I can't do this anymore," I whispered down the phone line.  
__"Why, what's happened? Has your Dad found out about us? I can't lose you Steph,"  
__"You're married and you have children. I can't be the other woman anymore, I just can't." I said quietly, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
__"You know I don't love her. You are my one and only Stephanie,"  
__"Goodbye Hart," I said, hanging the phone up before bursting into tears, staring down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand._

* * *

I can still remember that conversation like it was only yesterday. It haunted me still to this very day. Sliding my husband's hand off of my waist, I got out of the bed and went downstairs, my bare feet making no noise as I padded across the soft carpet. I made my way into my study and shut the door, hearing the lock click softly in place. My study was my own quiet space, a safe haven for only me. All around the room there were photos of my girls and my husband. I walked over to the desk and pulled one of the old photo albums out from a drawer. A photo album nobody but me had ever seen. Opening it, I smiled as I flicked through the pages. One photo caught my eye and I stopped and stared at it for the longest moment in time.

* * *

I hadn't meant to get pregnant back then; it was something that was completely unexpected. I was only eighteen years old, I wasn't ready to become a Mother at all! And of all the people I had gotten pregnant to, it was a wrestler for the company that my father owned and ran. I was Stephanie Marie McMahon, the daughter of Vince McMahon Junior and I was supposed to be out of bounds to all wrestlers. Most wrestlers knew this and respected this. But… I've always loved a bad boy. I was a rebellious teen, and a man that was so willing to defy my Father was more attractive than anything to me. So when I was finally shown some attention, I jumped at it and ended up… well, I ended up with child.

* * *

Once I finally accepted the fact that the twenty plus pregnancy tests were not lying and I was indeed having a baby, I had to sit my parents down to tell them the news. To say my Dad was furious with my pregnancy was a bit of an understatement. I refused his requests for putting the baby up for adoption or even worse… having an abortion. This baby was my responsibility from now on. He didn't understand why I was doing this… throwing my whole life away.  
He didn't know that I hadn't asked for this.  
Or maybe I had.  
I knew what I was getting into, when I got involved with a professional wrestler that was already married and had children. I managed to leave that last part out when telling my father that he was going to become a grandfather.

* * *

Erin Alison McMahon was born on November 27th, 1996. She was the most beautiful thing in the entire world and she was the spitting image of her father. I knew that from the very first look at her. Except for her hair, she had inherited my hair. I was only nineteen years old and a Mommy, something I had never dreamed of happening. My future plans in life were on halt, my most important priority now my little baby Princess. Her father didn't even know that she was his, I'd denied when he cornered me and demanded to know. I did feel guilty that I was denying my daughter her father but I had no other choice. Having it out in the open who Erin's father was would cause nothing but problems… for everyone.

* * *

I looked down at the photo again and sighed softly, looking at the bright smile plastered on my little girl's face. She was just under one year old here, sitting on her Grandfather Stu's knee. Not that he knew he was her grandfather. Sitting beside them was her Grandmother, Helen. Surrounding the trio were the Hart children, all eleven that were alive, as well as Jim Neidhart and Davey Boy Smith. Davey Boy… he was the only one that had ever figured out the truth. My eyes travelled down the page to where Davey was hugging my little girl close to him, their cheeks touching, Erin in the middle of laughing, happiness shining across her face. I was happy that she'd formed a bond with Davey. He was her Uncle after all, and he was probably the only wrestler that I could have ever trusted with Erin. This photo, she was about three years old, her long brown hair up in a high ponytail, as Davey had done himself and she was wearing a British Bulldog shirt. Erin absolutely adored him. I closed the photo album and put it back in the drawer. On my desk was a photo of my husband with all four of my daughters, Erin, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn.

* * *

When I had started dating Paul, he had been incredibly warm and accepting towards Erin. He immediately thought of her as his daughter and always knew that Erin came first before anything else in my life. It took Erin a while to warm up to Paul but once she did, she never looked back. I knew that she had always wondered about her real Dad though, and I knew that it would eat away at her forever. For now, I had managed to successfully avoid all questions about her father but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that for much longer. She was now trying to get it out of me more than ever.  
Would I be able to tell her?

* * *

Could I tell her who her father is and expect her not to freak out and never talk to me again? Would she want to see him? Would **he **reject her if he finally learnt the truth? I made my way back upstairs and got back into bed beside my husband. His arm wrapped over me protectively again and I sighed as I melted into him. I closed my eyes and my mind was clouded over with another memory.

* * *

_"You know I'll love you forever right Stephanie?" I looked up at the man hovering over me and just stared into his eyes… the eyes my daughter inherited. I smiled softly and stroked his cheek softly. My eyes fluttered shut and his lips met mine, sealing the promise he made. In that moment, everything seemed so right.  
__Little did I know, it was only the beginning of the downfall._

* * *

**So... tell me what you think... did you love it or did you hate it? Do you want more? Reviews would be greatly appreciated (I even like negative ones too :D)**


End file.
